Blue Warrior
by Dragon Lord Draco
Summary: What happens when Rin isn't the only one with magic? What happens when most exorcists have some kind of magic? What if dragons existed? There are many changes from the original, you could choose to look, or you could choose not to. It's all up to you. Many powerful mages will fight alongside the Blue Warrior. Will you be one of them? SYOC Dragon rider AU Magic AU
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon Lord Draco here, This is Chapter 1 of Blue Warrior. It's a heavy AU where people, events, and especially the world will be different. There will be dragons and they will play a fairly sizable role. There is magic which is mostly used by exorcists, but some police or soldiers have it, but there is only so many ways to obtain it. There are Wells of magic, and all known wells are guarded by the exorcists. There are a few other ways to have magic, but it's much rarer for the person to obtain or retain magic from them. I thought this would be a good place to start the story, so that you could learn more about the world, without suffocating you with it all at once.**

A man leans on a corner of a church gate in a small town. His eyes are closed behind his glasses as if in deep thought. He has silver hair and takes a breathe from the cigarette in between the pointer and middle fingers of his right hand. Currently he's wearing a black suit with the top few buttons undone and a white shirt underneath. When his phone starts to ring he opens his eyes and pulls it out and brings it to his ear pressing talk.

"Shiro Fujimoto, who is this?" the man says.

A pretentious voice sounds from the phone, "Mephisto Pheles, you and I have been assigned a job, please come to my office when you can, and do bring dear Sylvia as well, we might need her."

Shiro sighs softly before pushing off the corner of the gate and starts walking towards the church. As he stepped onto the stone path, he began idly sorting through the keys on his key chain with one hand. "Really? Another one? Isn't anyone else available? Besides, what could it be that the King of Time needs help?"

Mephisto replies smugly, "Why my dear Paladin, are you complaining? Maybe I should ask for someone else's help finding Yuri Egin..."

"Now lets not get hasty here!" Shiro quickly interrupts. He slides a key into the church's keyhole, turning it before pushing the door open and hooking the key chain back on his waist. As he stepped through the door, a burst of static was heard over the line. "I'm on my way now, I'll be there in 20 minutes at most."

"You never disappoint do you?" A soft click was heard before he was able to respond.

"Wha- he hung up!" Shiro mutters angrily to himself before walking through the door and slamming it shut.

* * *

Shiro walks down a street with immense stables on either side of the road, each labeled with a different name. Down towards one end, he finds a stable labeled Sylvia. He knocks on the door and unlocks it. "Come on out girl, we got another job, but I don't think that it will be a bad one."

A confident feminine voice echoes through Shiro's head " _Really? By your standards or mine? I usually enjoy our work, even if we don't get enough thanks for it. Are you clear?_ "

Shiro laughs. "If even a dragon says we don't get enough thanks then you know it's not a good job. Yeah I'm clear, you know, I don't see why they wouldn't put only half doors on these stables, I'm sure any full grown dragon could force their way out if they wanted to."

The immense wooden door is slowly pushed open by a massive reptilian head. She raises her head looking at Shiro fondly with pale blue eyes as she walks out of her stable. The dragon is nine and a half feet tall at the shoulder, with semi-transparent silver scales with pale skin underneath. There are three white horns on her head, a small one on her slender snout, and two on the back of her head. There are a pair of vertical silvery frills, one on each side of her head. Her neck is of medium length and she is forty-five feet long from snout to tail, but thirty of which is her tail. She walks a bit forward before laying down beside Shiro.

" _Of course we could, the stables are made out of wood. Fire dragons could easily get out. It's to prevent any passerby from becoming scared, we go over this every time._ "

"Yeah, yeah, okay. Moving on, we need to go to Mephisto for a briefing." Shiro checks the saddle to make sure everything is secure before climbing onto Sylvia's back. He leans to one side and then the other, pulling the straps tight around his legs. "Okay, I'm ready."

Sylvia rises to a crouch and spreads her forty-five foot wingspan carefully to ensure that her wings don't hit anything. Then, her powerful leg muscles tense before launching herself up as she flaps her wings down hard at the same time. After ten more flaps she slowly levels off and lessens the beats of her wings as she angles herself toward the top of True Cross Academy Town, or in particular, the Johann Faust Mansion.

* * *

Sylvia starts circling around the reinforced landing pad on the roof before swooping low and touching down. She exhales sharply from her nose, shaking her head before looking at Shiro. " _I will be listening. Go get briefed, I'll be waiting._ "

Shiro starts undoing the straps holding him in the saddle while replying, "Yeah, I know. I'll see if I can send something up for you, and try not to scare anyone too bad.

Sylvia lowers herself to the ground. " _I don't mean to, I'm just minding my own business and people get scared._ " Shiro hops to the ground, patting her side before walking to the door on the roof. He pulls out a key, unlocking it before walking into an extravagant office with a lot of anime posters and collectibles.

"Well hello there, I made tea." A man in a gaudy suit says smiling showing off his fangs. "Black or sweetened?"

"Mephisto let's get to the briefing already," Shiro replies straight faced.

Mephisto smirks. "All business? Very well then. The Vatican has evidence Yuri has been consorting with Satan, we are being sent to find Yuri, and kill her, along with killing the child of Satan."

Shiro freezes tensing up with wide eyes. " _Mephisto, please tell me you are joking?_ " Sylvia broadcasts faintly.

"Alas, it is true. Naturally any possible new demon kings must be killed before they have the chance to kill us. I do not believe however, Yuri chose to. It is a shame, but orders are orders." Mephisto shakes his head.

"... Let's get this over with." Shiro says darkly turning for the door with his hand on the handle of Kurikara. Mephisto watches thoughtfully for a couple minutes before following.

On the roof Shiro is already mounted on Sylvia with a determined expression that briefly flickers to doubtful as Sylvia turns her head to look at him. "Having a private conversation are we? Ah, the bond between a mage and his familiar is truly unique!" Sylvia snorts spreading her wings crouching before taking off before circling around flying low and gabs Mephisto with her talons. She starts flying North.

Mephisto calls out over the wind, "Do you know where she is hiding?" Neither Shiro nor Sylvia reply.

* * *

Sylvia finally starts dropping down over a snow covered forest. Mephisto is shivering slightly while Shiro was wearing a thick coat he had pulled out of one of the saddle bags. "Get ready to Land Mephisto, after her hind legs hit the ground she will drop you, and you have three seconds to get out of the way before her forelegs hit the ground."

No sooner than Shiro finishes talking a clearing in the forest opens up in front of them, a log cabin in the middle, with a large amount of medium rank demons milling around frantically but clearly nonaggressive.

Sylvia continued gliding above the treetops, and once they cleared the trees, she dips down and lands on her hind legs. Quickly dropping Mephisto back before flapping a few more times so that he has time to roll away before landing on the ground herself. She pulls her head back before opening her jaws widely, dozens of needle sharp teeth bared as she screeches hauntingly, making the demons scatter while Mephisto hesitates looking at Sylvia.

"I'll never get used to that," Mephisto mutters before looking at the cabin. "So, shes here?"

"Either here or in a small cave not far away. Search the house but don't do anything till I talk to her or I swear I'll kill your host body. If she's not in there just follow our tracks." Shiro gets off Sylvia and starts walking into the woods, not noticing Sylvia glare at Mephisto before she followed him.

* * *

"Stay out here please Sylvia?" Shiro says right outside a cave entrance. "And let me know when Mephisto gets here. Don't let him in without my okay." He looks at his dragon. "Please? I… I need a moment with her."

Sylvia just stares at him for a moment. " _I know. Now go._ " Shiro gives her a bitter sweet smile before walking in the cave. She curls up on the ground in front of the cave entrance blocking the way in.

As Shiro walks deeper into the cave he goes over the emotional turmoil in his heart, unknotting it all in an attempt to figure out how he feels. Then he turns a corner, and sees her, the room is well lit, from a blue flame held by one of her arms. He goes stiff and his hand falls to Kurikara. "It's true isn't it?"

She looks at him tiredly. "Please, listen to me. Hear me out, just one more time?"

Shiro looks at her for a moment, before speaking past the lump in his throat, "Go on."

She looks down at the children in her arms, one looking perfectly human, the other with a tail, pointy ears, and cloaked in blue flames that aren't burning Yuri. "I didn't ask for this. One day I was wandering in the woods, and I encountered a wolf. It was burning with the blue flames of Satan. It talked to me, and deceived me. We spent time together, it performing a partial possession on me so I could teach it about our world, without it killing anything."

She shakes her head softly. "I thought I was doing a good thing, I thought maybe he just didn't understand how Assiah worked, and maybe, once he understood, he'd call off the other demons, end this accursed war with no end. I was a fool. One day, he showed his true colors. Without warning, he impregnated me, I don't understand how, since his body is in Gehenna, but he did. He said that he'd return when they were old enough to fight."

"He said they were going to be Assiah's salvation. That they were going to finally end the exorcists, and bring about the age of demons. He told me to teach them that humans were evil, but necessary for the 'righteous demons' to save the world. But before you say anything, he wanted me to teach them that. That means that they are at least half human. It means they can be taught right and wrong."

She gives Shiro a weak smile, "If they need to be taught, then that means they might be able to be good people. They couldn't pick their father, just as I couldn't. Just as you didn't pick your past. The decisions of others brought them into this world. It isn't their fault. Please, I beg you, give them a chance at life."

Shiro stiffens and opens his mouth but before he can say a word she continued, "I do wish I hadn't decided to give Satan a second chance, but these children have done nothing wrong. I'm sure if you use your magic, you will see they have human souls, I know it's not fair of me to ask you this. Not after I broke our promise. But please, be their father, that's what I had in mind, asking you to marry me, and letting you be their father, but then the Vatican found out… it ruined everything. I'm dying."

Shiro gasped, but she didn't stop there. "Please… give them a chance… raise them for me… that's all… I… want… the one with the flames is Rin… and the youngest is..." She fell still. Shiro's world tilted before going black and white, and he saw a mass of blues and greens lifting from Yuri's body. He falls to his knees before looking at the twins, and sees that Rin is a bundle of blue violet and pink, and the younger, human one, is mostly green. And he remembers that all those colors are common in humans, while demons are typically black.

A keening mournful wail cuts through the night. " _Mephisto is here, I am so sorry, I know how important she was._ "

" _... send him in._ " Shiro sends back.

"If you're sure… he's on his way." Shiro reaches forward, gently closing her eyes, and brushes her bangs out of her face.

"Well… that's unexpected. She's dead, And one of the children has Satan's iconic blue flames. So, do you want to do the honors or shall I?" Mephisto says watching Shiro carefully.

"Let's make a bargain." Shiro replied, his eyes never leaving Yuri.

"Now, now, Shiro, I am strong, but even I can't bring back the dead." Mephisto smirks.

"I'm not talking about Yuri. You could seal the demon side of Rin, the one with the flames, in kurikara, couldn't you?" Shiro looks at Mephisto with dead eyes. "Seal the son of Satan's powers, allow him to live and be raised as a human. We lie to the Vatican, tell them we killed the son of Satan, and I raise the two of them. As long as they stay human, and aren't too much for me to handle, you don't touch them or say anything."

Mephisto starts laughing loudly, "Oh the irony, the paladin raising the son of Satan. That's incredible. Great work, I haven't had a laugh like that in ages. I can do it, but what do I get out of this?"

"I'll owe you. I will start trying to trust you, so long as it doesn't put Rin or… Yukio in danger. As long as nothing interferes with them, I will try to be like a friend to you." Shiro offers the sheathed Kurikara to Mephisto

"Very well," Mephisto takes the sword before partially unsheathing it and waving a hand over Rin and the inhuman features disappear and the flames swirl into the sword and sheath. Mephisto then finishes by sheathing the sword and putting a paper seal on both sides of the sheath over the seam. "That should hold for at least until he's old enough to learn how to defend himself."

"Thank you." Shiro scoops both children up gently, one in each arm. "Let's go to the cabin. See what they have that might help with these two. I trust you'll help me get all this official, as well as get me a place with staff who can be discreet?"

"Of course, why not do a little more, but so you know, their only chance if discovered is to become weapons. Mere tools for the order." Mephisto starts to the cave entrance.

Shiro follows. "Only if they are discovered, but we will both try to protect them, and get them treated as fairly as possible, right?"

"I will be honest, I don't care about their personal lives, but I will also try to ensure they are permitted one." Mephisto states bluntly.

"Thank you," Shiro replies. "Maybe I was wrong all these years, perhaps not all demons are completely evil," he mutters.

 **So, that's chapter one. Recap, This is a heavily altered universe. There will be magic, there will be dragons. There will be many more exorcists, with more power and more authority. Magic is well known, most demons can be seen without a temptaint, if only because they have to possess something before they are in Assiah, and the possessed item animal or person can be seen, even when. For instance, Kuro grows large, but the people won't see what an exorcist sees, they will see a perfectly normal black cat that's just really freaking big. Meanwhile exorcists will see the twin tails and the odd horns and eyes. Additionally, I'm going to need more characters, so if you want to send your OC go ahead and pm me, and I'll show you the format you should sent them in. Because there are meisters description name magic, all of which I have all set up for you to decide from or fill in, with an example included, I'll even help if you want. Well, until next time, Dragon Lord Draco signing out.**


	2. SYOC Form

**Hey Dragon Lord Draco here, I've been getting more attention Than I expected on this story, and far faster. So hello again, here is the SYOC form. Please don't let it overwhelm you. It's not too complex, or at least I don't think so. Feel free to make multiple OCs. Bold is what the things I'm saying,** Normal is any clarification, _Italicized is the example of Bon relevant to what the heading is._ **I will show the format at the very bottom. You are to send it to me in a PM or a review, and again the example will be Bon. Also feel free to be more descriptive than me if you so choose.**

 **Additionally huge shoutout to my Mentor, Beta, and Friend. PraetorFable. He taught me how to write decently, and has been very patient, this story would never have been born if not for him, give him a hand. Also I own nothing.**

 **Last Name, First name(Optional Nickname)**

Try to keep the name Japanese, but if you use an English Name, then I'll probably either change the name or put them in a school that uses that language.

 _Suguro Ryuji, Bon_

 **Gender**

Male or Female. Nothing else that just gets too confusing for me, no offense to those who are transgender, or genderfluid, or whatever the case may be. Stick to the physical aspect so it's easy to understand for anyone, at least for this story. I don't want to risk offending people with my lack of comprehension.

 _Male_

 **Physical appearance**

Height, Physical Build, Hair, Eyes etc. etc.

 _5'11" and a somewhat muscular build has a small goatee starting to grow messy brown hair with a blond streak going down the middle front to back, brown eyes, a constant stern expression and several piercings in both ears._

 **Clothing**

Normal everyday clothing

 _Typically wears the True Cross Academy uniform or similar semi formal wear_

 **Magic and Limitations for the magic.**

Each magic has an affiliation with a demon kingdom(light, fire, water, earth, time, rot, spirit, insects). Potential is usually hereditary but typically received when you visit a well, which are pools of natural magic. Each kingdom also has a base magic, which will be the first in the list that nearly everyone with that association will have. Other magics are typically more specialized or improved or subsections of the base.

Limitations are required if you want your OC to be powerful. If you don't list some negative effect their magic will be very weak or we probably won't see them for long. The more drastic the limitations the more powerful I'll make the magic in the story. You could have a pyromancer get badly burnt if they use too much fire, or have your cyromancer need to touch the water he's freezing. But do try to be inventive.

You have a very good chance in being allowed two magics of the same element, but its not guaranteed. Note. They need to have the same elemental affiliation. I will try to find a way to make things work, but if I need to I will change a few things about your OC, to make everything fit better.

When you choose your magic you need to look at the percentages put beside them, to give you an idea how difficult and rare the magic is. You might not get the magic you want.

While listing your preferred magic, you need to put a ratio with it, as well as kingdom, such as, fire, 80 20% electrokinetic, be aware though, having more than one magic, while possible does make each individual magic weaker, and they MUST be of the same element. A pure pyromancer will have stronger pyromancy than an electrokinetic pyromancer.

Even rarer, around, a dozen or so per generation, is the ability to have magic from two different kingdoms. Unlike with split magics of the same element, this does not diminish the power of each magic. So having a pyromancer who is also a photomancer, his pyromancy or photomancy would still be just as powerful as a pure pyromancer or photomancer, though, his photomancy might be a bit weaker depending on if fire is his primary element. I will choose one random OC and pm you if you get picked to have two elements.

There are magics that aren't listed here that are far, far rarer. If you want to have another type you will need to explain its capabilities, elemental affiliation, and why you should have it. A magic that I listed will still be needed just in case I decide not to use the rarer type of magic magic for you.

One last thing. As of this moment, the students of Rin's class have no need for anyone with fire, time, or spirit magic. I intend for his class to be well balanced, or as much so as possible, but there are certain amounts of certain magics I'm looking for. There is also one magic in particular, where if you are the only one to submit it, you are guaranteed a spot in Rin's class.

 **List of Magics begin here (The percentage after each magic is stating how rare that magic is, it does not pertain to the ratio of magic that your character may have.)**

 **Light Magic**

1 photomancer(makes concentrated beams and bursts of laser like light)90%

2 umbrakinitic(controls shadows can make them act as solids)90%

3 healer(channels photons to create matter gradually healing the injuries)70%

 **Fire Magic**

1 Pyromancer(makes and controls fire)100%

2 Fumokinetic(can control smoke and toxic fumes)80%

3 electrokinetic(makes and controls electricity)45%

 **Water Magic**

1 hydromancer(control water) 100%

2 Cryomancer(makes Ice)75%

3 Berserker(healing factor you can activate, knife stab wounds will take 10 seconds to heal, heart and brain vulnerable)15%

 **Earth Magic**

1 terrakinetic(makes the earth and stone move like an earthbender if you saw the original avatar)90%

2 shapeshifter(can transform into animals but you have to know the anatomy and you feel every change to your own anatomy every step of the way)90%

3 alchemy(the ability to change any atom into another temporarily as long as you have the same amount of mass before and after)10%

 **Time Magic**

1 Summoners(the ability to summon items animals or bodies, and possibly even people)95%

2 teleporters(you need to see where you are teleporting)90%

3 Seer(needs some kind of external trigger you have little control over, but can lean the odds)45%

 **Rot Magic**

1 enchanters(can place their magic in inanimate objects) 90%

2 Destroyer(the ability to cause whatever you touch to decay at a far accelerated rate but only where your skin makes contact) 65%

3 Ostian( most common type of warrior who are incredibly strong and fast, with a far easier time learning how to use weapons. Additionally, each has a few ways to channel their element, in this case they can pick a part of the body to have retractable venomous claws, hands feet or some other location, maybe the elbows or knees strength of venom is adjustable) 35%

 **Spirit Magic**

1 aura sight(can view a person's auras and to them it looks like a sphere of semi translucent colors and grey scars. Colors show personality traits and emotions)100%

2 aura(can increase your physical parameters, such as speed and strength, to durability and reaction time, to everything in between)70%

3 specter(varying levels of invisibility and intangibility along with other ghost abilities based on power)55%

 **Insect Magic**

1 Telepath(two way voluntary mental communication or more based on how skillful the mage is)100%

2 Telekinetic(moving objects with their mind)80%

3 Guardian(extreme durability) 60%

 **Magic ends**

 _Pyromancer 100% gradually as he controls stronger and more fire it raises his temperature eventually making him pass out with a dangerous fever if he pushes himself too much at one point in time_

 **Meister**

Tamer(summoner required), Knight, aria, dragoon, doctor(required for healers), Mage(focuses on learning their magic in and out. Often times gets specially designed weapons and armor for their magic but is far harder to succeed in), Rider(you get a dragon who has the same element of you, and you have to raise it, pay for its expenses, clean up after it, the whole shabang you will get to name it though and you can describe it, but if it doesn't match what I have in mind for the element then I will edit it the bare minimum till it matches).

 _Aria and Dragoon_

 **Personality and Background**

 _A follower of the Cursed Temple which suffered at the flames of Satan and is overly stern and serious. An intense desire to defeat Satan. He dislikes Lazy people and hates getting looked down on he can be quite strong willed and determined but also be quite immature, he's usually calm and collected but other times can be aggressive argumentative or even violent_

 **Profession**

Student(year 1, 2, 3, or 4 if you get randomly picked for Rin's class, which, including canon characters, will be about 20 people you will get some development but I'm going to need three classes per grade) or teacher(age is even more needed than classmates but won't get very much development if any)

 _First year student_

 **Submission Format**

Name

 _Suguro Ryuji, Bon_

Gender

 _male_

Appearence

 _5'11" and a somewhat muscular build has a small goatee starting to grow messy brown hair with a blond streak going down the middle front to back, brown eyes, a constant stern expression and several piercings in both ears._

Clothes

 _Typically wears the True Cross Academy uniform or similar semi formal wear_

Magic

 _Pyromancer 100% gradually as he controls stronger and more fire it raises his temperature eventually giving him a bad fever if he pushes himself too much at one point in time_

Meister

 _Aria and Dragoon_

Background

 _A follower of the Cursed Temple which suffered at the flames of Satan and is overly stern and serious over an intense desire to defeat Satan. He dislikes Lazy people and hates getting looked down on he can be quite strong willed and determined but also be quite immature, he could be calm and collected but other times can be aggressive argumentative or even violent_

 _Is currently a first year student_

 **Ok. That's it. Thank you for sticking around this far, please review, reviews make me happy. Dragon Lord Draco, signing stunned out**


	3. Chapter 2

**Dragon Lord Draco, present and accounted for. Wow, this is incredible, over one hundred visitors, I didn't expect anything close to this when I started, not until I got to true cross academy at the very least. But no, you all had to shatter my expectations completely, not only have I gotten that many people to look at this story, I have six reviews, and I only need one more student to finish Rin's class, as well as a handful of teachers. I have made a few last minute changes to the class, they balance each other out at least.**

 **To fill you in, originally there was four people who had the element of time, and with my original plan of putting Yukio as the teacher, I only had two people from canon in his class that had fire, so I did have an OC with a fire element. To be fair though, the change occurred after I accepted it, so I will let him keep it. But I decided to make shura the teacher, and remove one character that I honestly don't know why they are in the class, I have read enough of the manga that a little has been revealed of him, but I honestly am not a fan.**

 **So far we have gotten basically all of Rin's classmates but one insect mage. Though, there is also the fact that our earth mage submission hasn't been finalized yet, they said meister and magic, but that's it. If I don't end up getting more from them the earth slot is open, but if they get back to me, they get the slot first. Additionally we have need of many teachers, so if you want feel free to donate there too. For any who are doubting why you would have the magics described in the insect element, or any of the others, allow me to reinforce, I haven't fully described any magic. There are more facets to all of them, multiple applications. There are no bad magics.**

 **Five years later**

Mephisto sat at the desk in his office, one long, claw like fingernail idly tapping against the wooden surface. A stack of paperwork lay in front of him, remaining mostly untouched. It wasn't that he didn't want to go through it, per say, it was just that he had more… urgent things to attend to. Suddenly, the phone jumps to life as it began to ring, startling him out of his thoughts. He stared at the receiver for a moment, before a smirk slowly started to spread across his face. It was obvious who was calling, and he waited until the last second before answering the phone.

"Hello, this is the wonderful Mephisto Pheles, also known as-"

"Yes, yes, I know who I called," Shiro interrupts from the other end of the line, making Mephisto smirk when he heard the edge in the man's voice. "Rin's blood ties are showing sooner than expected."

Mephisto paused, bringing his hand to his lips. "Flames or just enhanced physical capabilities?"

"So far just strength, he's only five, but he is already strong enough to leave some nasty bruises on adults. He hasn't realized that having this power is unusual, but one day he will, and I'd rather have an excuse when the day comes," Shiro explains, suddenly sounding tired through the phone. "I think having them visit a Well might work for that. I can explain to Rin about the magic and the need to be careful with people, rather than straight up telling him he's a Son of Satan."

Mephisto hums softly in thought, tapping his lips softly once again, "You are aware that a demons magic also gets stronger when in proximity to a Well? This could very well speed up the process of his awakening."

"I'm aware, but at the same time I don't want to know what happens when a five year old already capable of overpowering grown men would do when he learns that he is a demon when they are often depicted as evil incarnate," Shiro sighs quietly. "I know that he's a weapon to you and everything is a calculated risk, but I'm convinced that this is the right path. Better to risk his flames in a controlled situation than let him discover the secret by accident in a few years."

"Hmm…" Mephisto leaned back in his chair, folding his hands across his lap as he contemplated Shiro's words.. "You've really done it? You've come to see those two as your own children?"

"Yes. I don't care about their bloodline. They are my children." Shiro states with absolute conviction.

Mephisto paused for a moment before sitting up and starting to open the drawers of his desk. "Go ahead and tell them about the Wells then. I'll see you in a week. Curse you and all the paperwork you give me."

The line was quiet for a moment before Shiro replied quietly, "Thank you Samael."

Mephisto scoffed, "Please, it's in my own best interests. Besides, Samael is someone else, I'm not him anymore." Mephisto slowly put the phone down, before turning and looking out the window. He wondered how this would turn out, and if it had been the right decision...

He shook his head, muttering, "Get ahold of yourself, now is no time to be going soft."

* * *

Shiro softly shook his head before starting towards the large structure in the back where the dragons are kept. It is a massive structure, looking very much like a warehouse, but double the height of the other warehouse in town. It has three garage doors on each side, and oddly they are on the top floor as well. He idly wonders how the priests and dragons are entertaining Rin and Yukio. Opening one of the smaller, side doors, he sees the priests chasing Rin around Sylvia who keeps playfully nudging the other exorcists. Meanwhile Yukio is sitting leaning back against Sylvia's chest as he reads a children's book on dragons.

Shiro chuckled before putting two fingers to his lips and whistling sharply. "Now, now, Rin, what have I told you about running around dragons?"

Rin looks at the ground, "Not to…"

"That's right. Sylvia's known you for almost your whole life, so she wouldn't do anything, but other dragons, particularly wild ones, would have no qualms with gobbling you up." Shiro preaches before smiling, "Remember, meddle not in the affairs of dragons…"

Both children giggle happily before joyously shouting, "For thou art crunchy, and go well with ketchup!"

Shiro shakes his head in mock exasperation as he shrugged. "What kind of children find being eaten alive amusing?" The priests all laugh before Shiro and the kids join in. Even Sylvia's heaving, growling laughter joining the mix.

Once everyone calmed down, Shiro turned towards Izumi. "Izumi, go over the flight gear please? I got permission for Rin and Yukio to visit a Well." Rin and Yukio look at each other in confusion and excitement, beginning to fidget a bit. After a split second hesitation the thin young exorcist quickly ran off to obey. "Maruta, go check our saddlebags, make sure that we have enough water and snacks to fly over to True cross. It should be a three hour trip, and I'd rather not have to land on the way."

An overweight man walks towards the kitchen with a spaced out look in his eyes. "Naoya, make sure the dragons are especially well fed this week and get enough rest, I don't want any of them falling asleep mid flight."

A man with bandages wrapped around his hands just rolled his eyes in response. "Really Fujimoto? We already have the best kept dragons in the order."

"Right you are, unfortunately, but I want it to remain that way," Shiro replies somewhat sadly but with authority, earning a nod in response. "Seishiro you can help me watch the boys." Shiro turned towards the man with dark eyes and brown hair, who nods.

Rin hesitantly speaks up, "Dad? What Well are we going to?"

"And what's True Cross?" Yukio questions.

Shiro smiled, kneeling down in front of them and placing a hand on each boy's shoulder. "Well boys, I'm a member of the Order of the Knights of the True Cross."

Rin suddenly speaks up, "You're an exorcist? That's so cool! I wanna be just like you when I grow up!"

Shiro barely restrained himself from flinching as he remembers all the close calls he's had in his life. "No you don't. Being an exorcist is very dangerous. I have almost died many times in my life because of this job. In fact I found you two while on a mission, and the very next mission I had almost deprived you of having me as your father." Shiro shakes his head, smiling softly. "But anyway, I'm taking you two to a Well of magic."

"A Well is where two or more ley lines intersect-"

"What does in… intur… what does that word mean?" Rin interrupts, stumbling over the unfamiliar word.

Shiro chuckles before responding, "Where two or more ley lines cross. A ley line is like a river of magic, deep beneath the ground. A Well, on the other hand, is a place where all that magic can rise to the surface, not all at once of course, but enough that by entering a well some people can gain magic."

Rin furrowed his brow, trying to make sense of all this new information while Yukio paid rapt attention to his father. "So… does that mean we are getting magic?" Yukio asks hopefully.

Shiro ruffled his hair, "Thats right Yukio, you're so smart." Rin pouts and crosses his arms while glaring at the two of them. "Aw, don't be jealous Rin, Yukio is good at learning from book, but you are good at learning by doing." Rin relaxes a bit but still looks upset. "How about this, I'll let you try cooking as long as you promise not to do it without adult supervision?"

Rin bursts into a wide grin and starts cheering and jumping around happily.

 _"Are you sure about this?"_ Sylvia broadcasts worriedly to Shiro. _"As much as I would love to finally be able to properly communicate with the boys, I'm also worried about how their magic would take shape. Even if we got lucky and they end up as a branch of warrior, when they never display their element, it would raise eyebrows. They are almost certainly going to be fire elementals, but even with Satan's flames sealed I don't think that the fire would be of normal colors, Yukio especially has me worried, he is a son of Satan, even if he didn't inherit the flames immediately doesn't mean a Well wouldn't bring it out…"_

 _"It will be fine. Both Mephisto and I are planning on it, we will have only those who know how to keep their mouths shut and reserve judgement around. We shall only bring the bare minimum as well,"_ he sends back to his familiar.

Rin speaks up, "What is it dad?"

"Oh nothing, Sylvia is just worried about how well you to will be able to handle it is all. Good news is that she's excited to be able to talk to you," Shiro replied gently. "You see, dragons that are brought to a Well as an egg are imbued with magic, making them bigger and stronger than natural dragons. Smarter too. The problem is that the magic is so concentrated in their body they also won't be able to have children, so we unfortunately can't give all dragons magic. But they can send their thoughts to other beings with magic, which is called telepathy."

"So coool," Rin replies, somewhat awestruck.

"Will I have telepathy?" Yukio asks.

Shiro laughs, "I don't know, maybe. But even if you don't if you find a familiar, your magic will bind the two of you, so you will be able to have entire conversations with them that no one else can hear. There's a little more to it, but I think I'll save that for another day. I think Rin's mind is going to turn to mush if I keep going." Laughter boomed throughout the room, much to the dismay of Rin, who only stared at the floor with a blush overtaking his face.

* * *

Shiro looks behind him. Including him and Sylvia at the point, five dragons are soaring across the countryside at a relaxed pace in a V formation. They have been sticking to a flight plan that keeps them away from the major cities as well as a large amount of small towns, and so far there's been no trouble. Everyone is clearly relaxed, the humans, the dragons, and even Rin and Yukio, who were only attached by a couple of straps.

To his right is an elegant looking silver dragon with a bluish tint, he has white fur running down his spine. There are frills like Sylvia's on either side of his head and a small nose horn. On his back rides Seishiro, his arms around Rin and Yukio who are both being held on by tethers rather than being fully strapped in. They are still too small for the method of all those straps and buckles to fit yet, after all they are only five years old.

Continuing in that direction is a red and orange dragon with two large horns pointing backwards from the top of his head, and three smaller ones running along the back of his head. He also has a red spade at the end of his tail, and his rider is Maruta.

Shiro twists to look at the other side is Naoya, on the back of a slender water dragon with webbed talons gills and a deep blue coloration. There are three frills running down the neck and body, one on either side and the four and eight o'clock positions on the neck and one down the spine, while a broad rudderlike tail trails behind her. All of them are about the same size of course, as is typical for their breeds, quite unlike the final dragon of their party.

In the back left is Izumi he sits astride a dragon that is a whopping seventy-five feet long from snout to tail tip. Unlike the other dragons, who fold their four legs to their body, this one lets his six legs dangle, revealing he is only seven feet tall. He has six ruby red eyes and his head is an off black that slowly fades to a soft green by the end of the forty foot long tail. He has four wings, each set in between a set of legs. The front wings have a wingspan of forty feet, while the rear wings are fifty feet from wingtip to wingtip. There are also a set of bony arm like mandibles that extend four feet past the end of it's snout. The ends of them look very porous and they are sticking out from the back of it's jaws. The wings also beat in alternation, front wings going up while rear wings go down and vice versa.

 _"This is Izumi, I'm still seeing no signs of trouble. I still don't see why we didn't fly over the cities, so long as we call ahead of time and stick to the route we would have no trouble."_ A voice echoed through Shiro's head.

Over the newly formed telepathic link Shiro replies, _"Two reasons, because the children will enjoy this more, and because even though it would cut our time in half, anyone can figure out from the straight flight path where we are going and lay an ambush for us."_

The other riders give the all clear. With that, the other exorcists start talking about various things and joking around. They were all having fun, seemingly relaxed to any who weren't a part of their tightly-knit group. Everyone was very worried about how this day would go and how the trip would end, and whether that would be good or bad.

When True Cross Academy Town finally came into view, both children were stunned into silence. Dragons of every color and breed were flying around, and giant stone golems stood guard around the perimeter of the upper levels. Shiro smirked and spoke over Izumi's magic, _"You all owe me a hundred yen, as I said, both Rin and Yukio are quiet."_ All at once, the silence ended with everyone shouting denials before Izumi abruptly closes the link while holding his head and going limp in the saddle, with only the straps holding him in.

Everyone twists in their saddles looking to see if he's okay, quickly catching the kids attention with their movement. "Is Izumi okay?" Yukio shouts over the wind worriedly.

Seishiro replies, "Yeah, he was just using too much of his magic, so he fainted, but otherwise he'll be fine."

"He has magic?" Rin asks excitedly, "What can he do?"

Seishiro sighed not wanting to shout into the wind, "Ask Father Fujimoto when we land." His response made Rin and Yukio pout, but they don't make more of a fuss.

Soon, eight dragons started angling towards them, a black and red insect dragon pulling up alongside Shiro and Sylvia briefly before the eight dragons split off to resume patrolling the bizarre city. The five dragons continue making their way across the city, flying for the mansion. A few minutes later Izumi's dragon dips down to land while the others split the formation widely, circling the area waiting for the dragon landing pad to be cleared before they themselves land on the mansion.

Izumi's dragon scuttles along the roof on a pattern of red lines that show its reinforced enough for dragons, then the furred dragon glides down and lands as gently as it can to avoid jostling the children. "Thank you old friend," Seishiro says while his dragon proceeds to stride after the first. Next, Sylvia swoops in for a landing, bounding after the children before she was even fully stopped.

The water dragon glides down, sliding slightly before her relatively small talons catch on the pavement. She crawls after Sylvia hurriedly as Maruta's mount is already coming down to land.

The tension in the air was palpable as the four men stand beside Mephisto. Meanwhile, Shiro and the twins start down a hallway in the basement of the mansion. "The whole city, along with this mansion was made with the help of enchanters." Shiro explains calmly, "The methods that were used have been lost to time, but they have managed to make the entire power of the Well only come far enough up for us to gain magic in a single room. That's where we are going now boys, but know this, once the magic flows through you, it will change many things, some more obviously than others. But one thing is certain, you will need to be far more careful with normal people."

Shiro smiles reassuringly at the twins when they shared a nervous look with each other. "Don't worry, all I mean is that you will need to learn how to control your magic." Shiro puts his hand on an old doorknob. "Are you ready? The moment I open this door, magic will rush out, and into you. If you have the potential, and I'm sure you do, you will fall asleep for a few moments, and when you wake, you will have magic. Don't worry about falling though, I will catch you."

Rin and Yukio look at each other for a moment. They look at their father before nodding. Shiro turned the knob and opened the door, allowing for a bright light to pour out, in eight colors. Red, blue, green, violet, silver, orange, white, and yellow all blended together before breaking off and shooting towards them. The red swirls around the twins, the little that goes past focusing on Maruta, the white focuses on Shiro. Silver makes a beeline for Mephisto, Seishiro leeching just a bit off him, with the blue being absorbed by Naoya, and orange goes to a tired and sickly looking Izumi, who quickly seems to recover.

After ten seconds Shiro closes the door and lunges to the boys just before they collapse. As the light of magic fades they see that Rin's formerly jet black hair has lightened to a dark blue. Shiro looks at the others worriedly but picks the boys up and starts quickly walking back to the others who are opening another old door that kept any magic from being leaked. "We need to hurry, I'd like to be back at the Monastery before they wake." With that, they began to run back to the dragons before flying back to Southern Cross Boys' Monastery as fast as they could, praying that Rin's hair wasn't an indicator of his demon blood awakening.

 **Well, that's it everyone, the chapter kept trying to end, but I think this is a better point than after all the dragons from Rin's childhood were described. And as I'm sure some of you are wondering why I said there are no bad magics and Izumi fainted while using his telepathy, there are a few things to keep in mind, he only just graduated, and he has more than just telepathy. In fact, it's not even his main magic, and he held a link up for three hours with five people chattering over it basically the whole time. Anyway it's time for review responses now.**

 **zorgon873: I'm glad you think it's interesting, I'd hate to write something boring, though, I bet my authors notes might be. The start is honestly the hardest part for me, don't believe me take a look at my other story's chapter one, whew that was horrible. I haven't updated it in so long because I'm that horrified that I thought it, and I was ready. I'm thinking I'm going to rewrite it as an AU since only one person responded when I posted an apology/status update on it asking what they wanted me to do. As for seeing where it goes, here's a little progress on that front.**

 **Guest GirlUpLate: Yeah, most of it looks good, but unfortunately she can't be a summoner without time magic, and umbrakinesis is a light magic. I have yet to draw from the hat, so no one has two elements unless its for the plot, and both light and time slots for Rin's class are already full. As stated above, I have room for an insect mage, and maybe an Earth mage you can change your magic to any of the following magics to get a spot in Rin's class.**

 **For an Earth mage a shapeshifter(warrior subtype can transform into animals) terrakinetic(move soil and stone with ease) or an alchemist(can change the battlefield drastically before the enemy arrive making traps and new walls). Insects can be Guardian(warrior subtype and can harden their body enough to defend against most physical attacks) telepaths and telekinetics**

 **But I'm glad you like it, I wouldn't say it's completely original though, I took a little inspiration from My Hero Academia.**

 **IndigoisBlue: hello, Thank you for the review. I'm glad you like it, I'm excited to write more too.**

 **ChaoticMercy: I really appreciate your understanding, here is the reward for your patience.**

 **Shiroikage: It's no problem. I would've been very frustrated in your situation, especially since I told some people that the chapter would be up soon, when I got in contact with my beta before I knew he was sick, gave an ETA and everything. Also, Praetor says; Thanks for the concern! I'm doing better now, and I am glad to be back. :D**

 **ZenoZen: Oh? Discontinue it? Nope. That's not happening, I got too many plans, and too many people that would disappoint. Maybe next time don't say something like that, it's a legitimate point because that's how it seems to be for my other story. I'm not abandoning it though, it will end up being more work for what I'm planning to do for it though, I'm making it an AU rather than just parallel plot, have a little faith please. One would be surprised how much of an effect words can have, they can inspire you in many ways, inspire you to give up, to act, to stand up for yourself, or throw away your life. If it weren't for how much I'm looking forward to it, and the second part of your review, you very well might have caused the discontinuation. But alas, I am very stubborn. Hope you enjoy the new chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey all, I'm back, happy day after Easter to all of you, allow me to give you a gift, around two thousand six hundred words long before editing. I'll go over a few things in the authors note at the bottom, but without further ado, enjoy chapter three**

 **One hour later.**

Shiro sighed in relief as they flew above the monastery gates. He relaxed as he looked at the others, noticing the dragons switching to a well rehearsed circular landing formation that would allow them all to land in the yard at the same time. As they started a circling descent toward the yard he looked towards Seishiro, who was tightly holding the two unconscious boys in his arms.

As soon as they landed, Shiro unstrapped himself and ran over to his children while the time dragon laid down on the ground. He quickly detached them from the saddle and picked up Yukio before passing him to Maruta. Reaching back up, he grabbed Rin whose hair suddenly erupted in small blue flames. They went out quickly, much to Shiro's relief, but it didn't stop him from sharing a grim glance with the others.

Seishiro walked to the monastery with Shiro and Maruta who were carrying the twins. Seishiro opened the door and Shiro sent him a grateful look. "Thank you."

"It's nothing," he replied. "Now, I'm going to help the others get the dragons settled in their stables. Shame we can't let them stay out for awhile."

"It is what it is," Shiro shook his head, stepping through the door. "Maybe one day things will be better for the dragons, but for now we need to focus on keeping them safe and secured."

Maruta glanced back at Shiro while he began the trek up the monastery stairs. "I'm bringing him to their room," he called down to Shiro.

Shiro nodded before following, and Rin shifted sightly, prompting a small smile from Shiro. When he entered, he noticed that Maruta was already pulling the blankets over Yukio. Shiro gently laid Rin down on his own bed without waking him. He looked over to Maruta while motioning to the door with a nod of his head. He wanted to be alone with the children when they awoke.

Maruta nodded solemnly before turning and leaving the room, silently closing the door behind him. Shiro sat down at the foot of Rin's bed, pressing his fingers together while resting his elbows on his knees and his chin on his thumbs. He briefly closed his eyes before reopening them to a colorless world. Looking around, he could see Maruta's aura walking back downstairs. In the beds next to him, Rin and Yukio's auras shone brightly, as they were more vibrant now that their magic was unlocked.

Rin's was mostly still, with various shades of red and some cobalt accents. Yukio's started stirring, the blues and greens pulsating slightly. With a quick blink, Shiro's world returned to normal just as Yukio began to groan. When he noticed the boy clutching his head in pain, Shiro muttered softly, "Yeah, I know. It's one heck of a killer headache, and the light isn't helping much either."

Yukio winced at Shiro's voice, pulling the blanket over his head. Shiro withdrew a flask out of his coat pocket. "I have some water here. It would help with that headache. Would you like some?"

The only response was from Yukio stretching one arm out from under the blanket. The boy made a few grabbing motions toward the priest. "No Yukio, you need to sit up."

Yukio groaned, just curling up tighter under the blanket.

"You know…" Shiro started unscrewing the cap of the flask while ensuring that Yukio could hear it. "I'm starting to get a bit thirsty."

Yukio whined from under the blanket after trying, and failing, to sit up quickly. Shiro stood and gently reached under Yukio's shoulders to pull he boy up. He placed the cold flask in Yukio's hand, who quickly brought it to his mouth before taking a small sip. Seemingly satisfied with the taste, Yukio starting gulping down the water.

When Yukio finished, Shiro took the flask back and placed it on the bedside table. "Do you remember what happened?"

Yukio lied back down, flinging his arms above his head. "I… I remember the clown." Shiro tried to avoid laughing by putting his hand over his mouth. "Then… then I remember seeing red light swirl around me. Then this headache…"

"We are home now. You and Rin both have some kind of fire magic, but we don't know what yet. Don't push yourself right now, but does anything feel different?" Shiro questioned gently.

Yukio shook his head, wincing, "No dad, nothing feels different. Is it supposed to?"

Shiro smiles reassuringly, "No, every magic is different, some you can't use in the first day, some not even in the first week, the magic needs time to develop. The common magics usually develop faster than the less common ones, but some people have a stronger or weaker affinity for magic, which also affects how long it takes."

Yukio hummed thoughtfully before looking over at Rin, who was just starting to shift. "Is he supposed to be sleeping still?"

Shiro gently placed his hand on Yukio's shoulder, "It's not unheard of, but I think I'll wait till your brother wakes up before I explain anything else. Don't want to leave him too far behind right?" Yukio nodded hesitantly and slowly sat back up, placing his hands in his lap and staring at them.

A few minutes later Rin curled up, groaning. "Five more minutes daddy."

Shiro smiles softly, picking up the flask of water. "Drink this Rin. It will help."

Rin groaned, all too like his brother, before sitting up and holding his head with his eyes closed. He blindly reached for the flask, waving his small hands back and forth. Shiro shook his head, leaning forward and placing the flask in his adoptive son's hand while Yukio stared at his brother in shock. Rin placed the mouth of the flask in his own, and threw his head back, draining all the water left before laying back down and curling under the blankets.

"Rin? Come on Rin we need to talk, it's important," Shiro said gently, shaking the boy's shoulder.

Rin whined, "Don' wanna."

"Don't make me get more water Rin," Shiro threatened.

Rin slowly sat up, glaring at Shiro, "What?"

"Do you feel any different Rin? Like a new muscle in your mind, or that you feel stronger? Anything at all?"

Rin yawned, "I dunno. I'm sleepy does that count?"

Shiro smiled softly, shaking his head, "Anyway, Rin are you feeling ok? And Yukio, has the headache passed yet?"

"I feel okay dad."

"It's a lot better, but not gone completely. Could you tell us more about magic now?"

Shiro rolled his eyes, "Sure why not. So, like I told you before, there are Wells of magic, where Ley line intersect. When a person, or a dragons egg goes to it, they can have their magic unlocked. We don't really understand exactly how it works. What we do know though, is that Well magic is completely natural."

"There is a section of DNA, that at one point was completely dormant. When someone goes to the Wells, that section activates, so it has some relation to how our bodies are made. After awhile, we learned how to tell if a person has the potential to become extraordinarily powerful. That's the reason why each generation of exorcists are stronger than the last."

Yukio nodded while Rin had a thoughtful but confused expression. "So… all magic is natural… right?" Rin questioned.

Shiro smiled, "That is both right, and wrong. _Well_ magic is natural, but there are three different origins of magic. There is Well magic, White magic, and Black magic. White and Black are not natural, but also different from each other. White magic, is incredibly incredibly rare as it comes from the gods. "

Shiro's voice grew serious, "Black magic on the other hand, is what demons use, or alternatively, a human using a demon or it's magic. Where as White magic is usually helpful for the humans that use it, Black magic usually comes with a steep cost, such as selling their soul."

"Black magic even under the best of circumstances is incredibly risky, because it's not just what you want. You also have to consider what it is the demon wants. It's best to avoid it entirely, but if you are thinking of giving up your soul, just remember that no matter what, it is never worth it. I don't care if the demon tells you you can save the world with it, it doesn't matter if it is at the cost of your soul."

Both children stared with wide eyes at their adoptive father. Shiro just continued looking at them for a couple moments to make sure they understood how dangerous it is before relaxing and giving them a reassuring smile. "Although not all demons are evil, some are so focused on their own benefit and goals, that they break the traditional demonic mindset. Demons aren't unified, they divide themselves based on their breeds and more importantly, element."

Rin frowned in thought, staring at his lap. "Demons… I mean I know they are real, but… the only ones who can actually see demons are exorcists, why?"

Shiro smiled proudly at the eldest twin, "That, son, is an excellent question. Well, the truth of the matter is that people can see what a demon possesses. A demons' real body is in another dimension, known as Gehenna. We live in Assiah, but not all demons possess objects that are really all that obvious. For example, coal tars are small demons that possess clumps of dust, meanwhile others could possess trees, animals, dead bodies, or even people."

Rin nodded before Yukio raised his hand, "Are demons that possess small things weaker than demons that possess big things?"

Shiro looked surprised at Yukio before smiling just as proudly, "Sometimes, but usually demons that possess living people are strongest, but there are exceptions. Some possess a large amount of small things, like all the fungus in a forest, and then make it grow faster."

Both boys nodded before turning to each other.

Shiro stood up, stretching his back slightly. "What do you two say about taking a break from talking, and try to figure out what kind of magic you two have?"

Both boys squealed in excitement, jumping up and running to their father before hugging his legs and exclaiming, "Yes! Yes! Yes! Thank you daddy!"

Shiro grimaced at the pressure on his legs, "I might already have an idea. You boys have definitely gotten stronger."

They looked up at him and blinked. "Really?"

"Yep," Shiro ruffled their hair, "Let's go show Sylvia eh?"

The boys cheered before running for their bedroom door. Shiro just shook his head, _The resilience of youth never ceases to amaze me Syl. We are on our way.'_

' _About time. I can't communicate with them until I can see them, and you know I've been wanting to speak with them their whole lives.'_

Shiro started walking after his surrogate children, shaking his head in amusement _'Yeah, yeah, I know.'_

When they arrived at the stables, Rin grabbed the doorknob, and in his excitement pulled before turning the knob, accidently ripping the door open and bending the hinges. Sylvia stared at Rin with wide eyes.

"Well, that confirms it, Rin, you have a warrior magic."

Sylvia snorted, broadcasting, ' _I told you all he would, I better get that steak.'_

Rin and Yukio jumped, the former over the door and the latter about a foot higher than he used to. Yukio stared at Rin, who was standing stunned. "That… was… so coool!" Yukio said excitedly. Rin looked at how high he jumped then at Shiro.

"This is what you meant isn't it? When you said we were going to need to be careful with other kids? I accidentally broke a door, it would've been worse on a person wouldn't it?"

Shiro nodded, "Yes, that is why you will be staying home for the next few weeks. We will also need to get you some new clothes. From now on, you will need to wear specially made clothing from Nagai Fashion Industries."

Both boys looked at Shiro confusedly, who responded by pointing at Rin's shoes. When the boys glanced down, they noticed that Rin's shoes were half as thick as before. "We don't know how they do it, but Nagai has managed to make extraordinarily durable clothing that is resistant to magic. They claim it to be a trade secret, but they do give it to us half price, and allow us to customize our suits, so we let it slide."

Shiro gently guided his sons in the stable, closing the door as best he can. "Ok boys, there are three main components used to determine how dangerous a mage is in a certain situation. Will, skill, and emotion. Can you boys guess what those mean and do?"

Rin hummed in thought, "Skill is how well you fight, will keeps you in the fight, and emotion makes you stronger?"

Shiro nodded, "Very good, you were very close. Skill is how well you can use your magic, and a little bit of watching your enemy. Will helps you resist the drawbacks of using too much magic, and can help extend the last dregs of your mana reserves. Emotion actually works both ways though, if you are afraid, or lack confidence, your magic will be significantly weaker, but if you are feeling strong feelings on the opposite end, be it love or hate, anger or a need to protect, you can use more magic with less effort."

The boys nodded. "Now boys, try not to be disappointed if you can't, but warrior magic isn't just being faster and stronger, there is an elemental effect as well. I want the two of you to focus, and focus hard, follow your instincts, and try to make something happen. Do what feels natural, imagine someone just ran up and hurt your brother, or me."

Both boys frowned and then Rin bent his knees, and put one foot back, raising his fists, which ignited with blue flames before quickly sputtering out. Rin starts panting, falling to one knee, hands red and covered in sweat.

Shiro frowned while Sylvia rumbled in concern, before kneeling in front of Rin. "I was afraid of this. I was hoping you would take after your mother." He pulled Rin into a hug, and reached an arm out to Yukio, who walked over and joined the group hug. "It looks like I will have to tell you a little about your father after all. Sylvia, do you smell anyone who doesn't know?"

Sylvia lifted her head taking several deep powerful breaths. " _No, the other dragons are all upstairs, the other priests with them, and no unknown scents on the property."_

"Thank you Syl, now boys, why don't we sit with her?" Shiro stands, barely managing to hold both boys in each arm as he walked to the silvery dragon. He sat down, back to her chest between her front talons, and Sylvia bent her neck so she can lay her head in reach of the boys.

Shiro took a deep breath, looking at the twins who were staring up at him in a mixture of confusion and concern. "Your father… the one whose blood runs through your veins… he hurt a lot of people. He had a magic unlike any seen before. Blue flames."

"Blue flames aren't normal?" Rin asked, "And why would it even matter?"

Shiro looked straight at him and hesitated, before replying, "Because while your element is typically hereditary, specific magic can vary quite easily. A prominent theory is that it is personality based. The exorcists tried their best to cover up what your father did, so we could get away with civilians seeing it, but you still need to try to not let anyone see your flames. A lot of exorcists will think you are like your father… and will want to be sure you don't get the chance to repeat history."

Yukio gasped in horror, while Rin looked confused. "Why? What would they do?"

Shiro looks away, "They will want to kill you Rin. Your father killed many exorcists, many powerful exorcists. Didn't matter who he was up against, or what magic they had, or even what element, his flames burned them all to death."

 **Yep. I did that. Massive info dump aside(my apologies), I left it off there of all places. If any have any ideas about the names for the dragons of the monastery, please feel free to tell me, I'll need them. There is a water, a fire, an insect, and a time dragon.**

 **Also, good news is that we finally have Rin's whole class filled, the bad news is we still need eleven or twelve teachers. So those who are late to the party, or even those who have submitted Oc's already, worry not there is plenty of room for more. Even more students in other classes, but I'd prefer to focus on the teachers first.**

 **Review responses:**

 **ShadowWolf223, Thank you, even if sometimes it's hard to find the time to write in my busy life, I do look forward to seeing where the story goes too.**

 **Raygha Raikouga, yeah, building the world is my goal, might not be doing the best job at it, but so be it, I'm far from the best writer out there. The rough draft becomes littered with red.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey… uh… sorry… I don't have a very good grasp on time, please don't kill me. Here's a new chapter?**

 **Two months later, age of twins five.**

Rin narrowed his eyes, focusing on the egg he held. Shiro sat with his legs crossed in front of him, leaning back against his dragons silvery scales. As he watched his adopted son, his magic made his irises seem to swirl around the pupils. Shiro gently instructed his son, "Now Rin, gently toss the egg up, and catch it with your other hand."

Rin flicked his wrist, and the egg smashed on the ceiling far above his head. Rin growled before grabbing another egg. "Don't worry, it takes time to learn to feel the flow of mana through your body. You have far more than many I teach Rin, you can do so much good, but only once you learn control."

Rin ignored his father, focusing on the egg before nodding. Shiro sighed and rehearsed like he had done thousands of times before. "Focus, feel the breath in your lungs, feel the air as it flows in and out of your lungs. Feel your heartbeat, pushing the blood through your veins. Know the strength in your body, and the strength of your bones. Hear the sounds of the world, and watch as nature and fate progress as the gods intended. Note the small bits of magic in day to day life, the easily missed, try to feel the mana of the world, and of my own. Then look within, and feel the mana in your own body, watch as it flows out through your body, along with you blood, and remember, the mana is yours, and only yours."

Rin's eyes became a few shades lighter, and his pupils become slightly jagged on the edges. "Feel the mana rise and fall, seeking to equalize all over your body, then will it to gather all in one place. Pull all your mana in, to a single spot, pull it all to your heart, hold it there, hold, hold, now Rin, gently toss the egg up and catch it with your other hand."

Rin flicked his wrist, and the egg left his hand, going up, rising higher and higher, to the top of Sylvia's snout, before it began its journey back down. Shiro smiled and he watched in pride as the egg landed safely in Rin's hand. There was a beat of silence, then all at once, all the dragons in the room raised their heads to the sky and _roared_ in triumph, pride, and joy, that the one they have watched grow finally triumphed over adversity, while said child cheered and jumped in joy.

Once everyone calmed down Shiro stepped forward and ruffled his son's head as he smiled proudly, "See, I told you that you'd get it. Now that you can feel your mana we can work on more interesting things. From working on strengthening your magic, to Mana Skin, to how we can make use of your particular magic abilities."

Rin grinned at his father, "Does that mean I can learn how to cook now?"

Shiro chuckled, "A deal's a deal, we will start with some easier things, and I _will_ be supervising, understood?"

Rin nodded happily, "Okay." He ran over to Sylvia, bouncing in place as the paladin shook his head with a smile. "Did you see Sylvia? Did you? Did you?"

The silver spirit dragon bent her head down to look Rin in the eyes, " _Yes little one, I saw. Very well done, Shiro doesn't say it enough, but both of you boys are making incredible progress, I've seen the classes he taught in their first year, and plenty took even longer to feel the flow of mana. Especially from what I heard about those with warrior magic like you."_

Rin smiled at his twin, who was doing sit ups. "I did it Yukio, I finally did it."

Yukio stopped and turned to his brother pushing up his glasses with a smile, "Yes, I know. Kinda hard not to when I heard all the dragons roar."

Rin gave a nervous laugh before he jumped up and landed lightly on Sylvia's head. She blew some air in amusement looking at Shiro who just rolled his eyes and turned to the door, "Looks like I'm cooking supper again after all…"

Rin and Yukio both got up quickly and shouted "NO!" before running after their father.

* * *

 **After supper**

"That was seriously salty Rin, take it easy next time." Shiro said as they walked out to the dragon pens. Shiro made a mischievous expression, "We will use the eggsercise a few more times to make sure you got control of your mana down before we start working the two of you on Mana Skin."

Both boys groaned at the pun. "Yukio continue your exercises while I finish helping Rin with his control."

The boys head inside and Yukio closed his eyes for a moment before he dropped down and started to do push ups. Shiro sets down a carton of eighteen eggs. "Ok Rin, it'll be a bit different this time around, since you've done it once, I'm going to have you practice it without me telling you how to tune yourself in. You have to learn how to do it yourself, and since you have the feel of it now, I'm positive you will catch at least one of these eggs."

Rin bit his lip nervously before he closed his eyes for several moments, and when he opened them they were the color of his flames, with jagged pupils he threw the egg… and it grazes the ceiling before breaking in his hand. Rin growls but Shiro starts clapping with a smile, "Well done, well done indeed. I thought for sure you'd break another four eggs, but I underestimated you." Rin's eyes brightened as he turned back to the carton grabbing another egg. He closed his eyes once more, focusing, and opened them, tossing the egg up, up, up, before catching it in his other hand. Shiro and Sylvia squawk in shocked unison, before staring at each other then Rin, and back again. _"Rin…"_ the dragon starts hesitantly, " _let's see if you can do it three times in a row."_

Rin looked at the pair confused before shrugging, "Okay." He closed his eyes for a moment, and tossed the egg from one hand to the other, and does it again without pause. Shiro sat down heavily, "That… That's insane. I knew you had a lot of potential, the both of you, but this… this is just… wow."

Rin and Yukio look at each other confused before looking at their father. "Why do you say that Dad?" Yukio asked.

Father Fujimoto looked up at his sons, "I don't really teach this sort of things to those with Warrior magic. Yukio is about average in control over his magic for castor type mages. Castor's have the most control over their magic, warriors the least control. And Rin… once he got the feel of how it feels to control his mana he progressed insanely fast, even for castors, it took him longer to figure out but once he did it once, he only needed two eggs to get the point he can withdraw his magic if need be. Normally it takes at least a couple days to get to that point after they get it the first time with help."

Shiro shook his head, "Anyway, could you go get Seishiro? We will need his help to teach you Mana Skin." The boys quickly ran out the door to find him, leaving Shiro behind.

Rin made it to the monastery first before calling out to his brother, "I'll check upstairs!" Yukio walked in as his brother raced up the stairs and started wandering around the ground floor of the monastery, then he caught movement out of the corner of his eye, looking outside the window he saw small black shapes, and jumped. He raced to the window and looked on with wide eyes. Seishiro and Rin walked down the stairs and saw him before walking over.

"So," Seishiro began, "You can see them?" Yukio looks up at Seishiro, before looking back outside and nodding. "Those are Coal Tars. A fairly weak breed of demon, they tend to possess dust dirt and fungi, nothing to be concerned about. Think of them like bees, if you don't bother them, they won't bother you."

Yukio nodded and the three made their way outside. Yukio flinched away from the coal tars at first. When they entered the dragon stables again Yukio relaxed, and Seishiro asked, "So, Yukio can now see demons, and what's this about Mana Skin?"

Shiro smiled reassuringly at the younger boy. "They are ready to learn how to use it, Rin finally got the hang of pulling back his magic. Mind summoning something to practice with."

Seishiro rolled his eyes before waving a hand and a five foot cube of steel manifests in the middle of the room. He then walked over to sit down beside the paladin. Shiro then called to his twin sons, "Ok boys, stand on opposite sides of the block, and take turns. One of you hold it still, while the other punches it. Try to push a little bit of you mana into your skin. No further though, mana skin is increasing your durability, by having your mana, in your skin, absorbing as much damage as possible. When you push the mana past your skin that is where you get external magic, like Rin's flames."

Rin ran around the block of steel while Yukio walked up to it, and planted his hands on it. "Why don't you go first Rin," Yukio offered.

"Okay," Rin replied excitedly. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, when he opened his eyes, he pulled one fist back, before he punched it. The steel bent inwards and the block jumped and at the same moment Rin cried out in pain.

As the block moved from the force Yukio yelped and shook out his hands. Shiro asked worriedly, "Are you two alright?"

Yukio nodded as he rubbed his palms together, "I'm fine, it just hurt a bit, not a lot but I felt it."

" _Small blessings likely due to the advantages to warrior magic," Sylvia speculated. "Why don't both of you boys attempt using Mana Skin at the same time. You should feel a noticeable difference in how much pain you feel, there will still be pain, don't get me wrong, but not as much."_

The paladin nodded, "How about you Rin, how did you fare?"

The child grimaced before he looked at his fist, partway embedded into the steel. "That _hurt_. Also I might be stuck, and don't wanna pull out. It looks kinda jagged."

Shiro smiled reassuringly at his son, "Don't worry Rin, you don't have to. The thing about summoners like Seishiro here, is that the things they summon don't technically exist. So, just like with a wave of his hand he wished it into he can banish it just by stopping the supply of mana." Seishiro rolled his eyes and the block faded away from the top down, he then waved a new one into existence.

Rin placed his hands on the block to hold it still and bit his lip to focus. Yukio pressed his lips together and glanced to his father, and back to the block. "Dad? Why didn't Rin break his hand? He should've, this is solid steel and his fist went inside it, those forces… it would have been more than enough to break his entire hand, probably his arm too."

Shiro and Rin both blinked, and Shiro said, "That is an excellent question. I will admit, warrior magic isn't normally what I teach, so I'm not entirely sure, but I think I remember one time hearing the warrior teacher mentioning that warriors can subconsciously use a small degree of Mana Skin. Just enough to withstand the forces they themselves put out, but not completely protect them. If someone else hit them with the same amount of force as what they can put out, they would get hurt just as bad as anyone else, but they would also typically heal faster too." Both boys nodded before turning back to the block.

"Ready Rin," the youngest asked licking his lips.

Rin braced himself more on the block and called back teasingly, "Hurry up four eyes." There was a metallic bang and Rin slid back a quarter of an inch, and he yelped in pain. They looked to Shiro right as he stood up and blinked the magic out of his eyes.

"Well done boys, that wasn't too bad at all. You both seem to be doing the same thing, you are on the right track, but you aren't putting quite enough mana in your skin, and it's not out quite far enough. You are putting the mana at the inner layers of skin, not the outer ones. It leaves the skin vulnerable, but protects your tissue and bone. It takes time to master, exorcists have to be able to use it in a moments notice. But you boys are doing well."

Rin asked his adopted father, "How do you know exactly what we are doing? I thought mana wasn't visible, yet you always seem to know."

Shiro smiled proudly, "You are both so smart. One of my magics is aura sight. I can see your aura, you can kind of see through it, there are many different things I can see with it, but among them is intent. It can be hard to make out, but if you are good enough, you can predict every move your opponent makes, the intent is also less transparent than the rest of the aura, especially if it carries mana with it. So while I can't see the mana, I can see where it is going. Does that make sense Rin?"

"Kinda?" the boy replied with a hint of confusion as the steel was banished and re-summoned. "I mostly understand, but oh well. Is there any other types of magic anyone can use? I thought you had said everyone only had one or two types of magic, but you said anyone with magic can learn how to use Mana Skin."

Shiro raised an eyebrow. "Yes and no. Mana Skin is a technique, not a type of magic, there are other things that work as well, but the only thing that could possibly be considered a magic type are magic circles. We think it might be the language of the gods, but they take time to use, simply because a small magic circle no matter how powerful it is, is going to be fairly weak. They only work when people or demons channel mana into it, the bigger the circle the more mana it can withstand. With a big enough circle and enough mages you can even stop some demon kings, but not Amaimon. He can break the circle by splitting the earth, unless the circle is designed around protecting an area rather than keeping things out."

As he watched his sons take that in he added, "In addition, Aria, who use mantras and sutras fed with will and mana to either weaken or even banish demons. Using a demons fatal verse is the preferred method of exorcising demons, but it is not uncommon for it to be too deeply rooted in the host, and it will be able to repossess it in a matter of an hour or two, in situations like that, unfortunately, sometimes we need to kill the host."

Rin looked at his father in shock. "Have you…"

"It is a part of being an exorcist, and, as someone who can see the aura of both possessed and possessor…they look to me to know if they can be saved, or if we are required to use lethal force..."

Shiro shook his head, "enough about that. Next there are elemental spells that often are more about using ley lines and Wells, but people who can do that are very rare. There are Runes, but only the enchanters can make them, but once they are made so long as they are fed with mana they will function, it doesn't have to be from an enchanter, anyone can use the created runes, but only enchanters can make them. Now get back to work boys, in ten minutes we will stop for the day."

 **Here you go, another chapter. A bit more information about the world while Rin and Yukio learn more about the different types of magic which aren't admittedly common knowledge, they know the basic elements that human magic and demons tend to lie within, but not the exact specifics of how it works. I apologize for the delay, some things happened on top of my busy life, but I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Oops, forgot to mention before so a minor edit, credit goes to SecretEnigma, aura sight was something I was planning on using, but it also was something that changed a bit because I liked a magic described in one of their stories. I did ask for permission, I just kept forgetting to put the credit of the way it works to her, although there are some changes.**

 **Review responses**

 **ChaoticMercy: I'm glad you enjoyed it, but bear in mind that while it isn't completely hidden, they don't know the whole truth either. They know their father did horrible things but they don't yet realize their father was Satan.**

 **zorgon873: I do the best I can, explaining things early is why we haven't started the actual show yet. I want the magic system understood first.**

 **Shiroikage: Yes, yes they will. It won't be easy, but they will do the best they can.**

 **Ray Akaba 210: Good question, I know I already answered it for you, but it is good to give reminders to others who could come to this story late, no, it is not too late to submit OC's, I can always fit them in somehow, some will only be brief appearances, some will be more relevant, but I could always fit more in. right now what I need most are more teachers, worse comes to worse I'll make some myself, which I have no complaint for, but leaving it open for reader inclusion I think would be best.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Well that isn't too bad. Hello again everyone, I think enough starting information has been given so things will speed up a bit now, so we are well and truly off to get to the main plot, sorry it took so long ladies, gents, and other. Let chapter five begin**

 **Two years later, age of twins seven**

Rin threw his fist forward, into the mouth of the boy towering over his twin. He fell like a sack of flour, cradling his mouth as he let out a scream of pain. The boy pulled his bloody hands away from his mouth only to see his front teeth in his palms before screaming again.

Rin looked back at Yukio, who was getting off the ground, before he looked at Rin shaking his head. As Rin looked around, seeing teachers coming closer and for a moment he feels regret, but seeing the boy on the ground, he knew that the child won't bully anyone again.

"RIN!" the large man in the front called as he came to a stop, gazing at the scene with revulsion. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

Rin turned toward the teacher, angry that they were yelling at him for protecting his twin. As they approached, his anger continued to rise until he felt some of his flames flicker over his fist. He paused to push them back inside himself before he replied, "He started it, he pushed Yukio!"

The teacher took a step back, fear flickering over his face before hiding it away with a stern expression. "Then you get a teacher. Taking it into your own hands makes you no better than him."

* * *

Shiro walked up to the teacher in a trench coat without sleeves, tattoos on his left shoulder depicting an eye, at the top of his shoulder. On his bicep was a Rod of Asclepius, beside that a bow, and a gnarled staff. Under those a dragon head, a human skull with horns, and a book. On his other arm was a series of eight chevrons, and an inverted arc at the bottom, and a line going from the lowest part of the arc, up to the peak of the lowest chevron. He was breathing heavily and drenched in sweat and a bit of black liquid. "Did Rin hurt anyone?"

She jumped squeaking in fright. "When did-" she shook her head. "A fifth grader just lost his teeth," she replied before peeking around the corner and saw Rin punch the pavement, cracking it with some blue flames flying out from his fist.

"SEE! I WAS HOLDING BACK! I TOLD YOU I WAS BUT YOU PEOPLE NEVER BELIEVE ME! YOU ALL HATE US! WHY?! WHAT DID WE DO TO YOU?!" Rin screamed in anger and frustration.

As the teachers all stepped back in fear, Shiro Fujimoto stepped forward and put his key ring back on his belt. The teacher nervously began to ask, "He's getting worse, and I've never seen or heard of a mage with blue flames-"

"It's very rare," Shiro interrupted, "But not unheard of, his father had them too. Go ahead and tell the others not to be worried about it, he is just a boy with a temper and magic." Shiro walked forward fearlessly as the teacher watched in awe. "RIN!"

Rin froze briefly with a guilty expression before looking at the exorcist. "He pushed Yukio-"

Rin's jaw snapped shut as the tension in the area rose and Shiro stared at his son with his irises seeming to swirl around the pupils. Rin lowered his gaze. "Rin, I have told you time and time again. You have to be careful. They can't protect themselves. You are so talented, so gifted. I haven't seen many students with half as much potential as you, but as with everyone else you have weaknesses, flaws. You struggle to control yourself, and your magic."

Rin's jaw clenched and he glared at Shiro, and the entire teaching assembly flinched. "But he started it!"

Shiro took a step forward. "It is not your place to finish it. Imagine if you were any less careful, what do you think would have happened to him? You think he would have just lost his teeth, or do you think he would have lost his jaw?"

Rin flinched before glaring at the ground, a few flames flickering briefly.

"Rin, calm down, you're flaring up again."

"But you never listen to me Dad, it's always, 'do this Rin, don't do that Rin,' why is that all that happens anymore, why don't we play anymore?"

The tension eases somewhat, "Because I have to work Rin, you know that. I wish I could be around more, but there are a lot of people out there who desperately need my help. I take as much time off as I can, but it is hard to secure days off, especially when I keep needing to come and calm you down in the middle of a mission."

Rin flinched again looking at the ground frustrated. "I know, but still."

"If you were better behaved, I could get my missions done faster, and come home more often, and for longer." Shiro started to close the gap between him and his son. The tension gradually began to leave the playground, and his eyes stopped swirling. He kneeled in front of Rin and put his hand on his shoulder. "One day you will do great things, but until that day comes, you need to work on bettering yourself."

Shiro turned to look at Yukio. "Yukio is almost as strong as you Rin, but he didn't even use Mana Skin to shield himself from the fall. Civilians are very fragile Rin, like the eggs we trained you with. Always remember, everyone has the potential to be good, and anyone can also do great evil. You and Yukio are both cases of this."

Shiro smiled at his adopted son and kneeled in front of him. "What that boy did was wrong, yes. Your heart was in the right place, you wanted to protect your brother. I can't fault you for that, but you should not have hit him. That makes you no better than him, there is no honor in fighting the helpless. He is human, you could have talked to him, used reason, or at the very least stood there between him and your brother. With your strength he couldn't get past you unless you let him. You did not need to resort to force to protect Yukio."

Yukio stepped over and put his hand on his brothers shoulders. "He's right you know? It didn't even hurt, you don't have to fight everyone who has a dark side. If you do you will never stop fighting, you only need to fight those who aren't willing to listen to reason. You want to protect people, but sometimes, the best way to protect someone, is by not fighting. Fighting should be the last resort not the first."

Shiro stands and held his hands out to his sons, satisfied with the turn of events. "Let's go home boys." The boys each took a hand and followed their father as he turned and headed to a nearby door. "We should get you two home, and more than likely you're going to be suspended again. Maybe even expelled. Either way, we are back to working control exercises since you kept flaring up."

Rin whined as Shiro let go of Yukio's hand and started looking at his different keys. Once he found the right one he put it in the keyhole and turned it. As he opened the door a monastery entrance was visible, much to the surprise of a nearby teacher. Shiro nodded his head toward the teacher before leading his children through the door, kicking it shut behind him. The teacher walked forward and hesitantly opened the door, and to her bafflement, revealing a normal school hallway was behind it.

* * *

Shiro ducked a flying kick aimed for his head, watching his son's pulsing vibrant aura carefully to pick out the traces of intent. _'There'_ he thought as he saw a pale line shoot from his son's head down his arm and Shiro took a step to the side grabbing Rin's arm and redirecting the force of the punch to go around him to slam his son safely to the padded ground.

Rin lay there for a few moments panting before he whined, "How are you so good? I just can't land a hit on you, its like you know what I'm going to do even before I do! It's not fair."

Shiro simply replied, "There is no such thing as a fair fight. If you are ever to need your magic, I want you to be able to use it. It will do you no help to coddle you now and let you get bad habits to work out. Do you know what you did wrong that time?"

Rin frowned in thought. "Hmm… I attacked too fast, without giving myself time to get a proper stance?"

Shiro smiled at his son, "Not quite. In fact, sometimes knowing how to throw a punch or kick midair can save your life, but you were a bit too slow, and your follow through was a bit much. Because you swung so hard and far, you rotated midair leaving me an opening to safely grab you, and use your own strength against you." They separated to opposite corners of the padded training area.

Rin nodded and closed his eyes for a second before falling into a fighting stance once reopened his eyes and glanced to the side before a small smile overtook his features. Shiro unconsciously tensed, _'He has a plan. That's different than normal. I need to be careful.'_ He took a step away from where Rin glanced and then Rin leaped, rising high and twisting around and pulling his hips up so he was basically upside down, still rising back to his father. Shiro narrowed his eyes as he started to charge to close the gap.

As Rin fell Shiro noticed a large amount of intent gathering just before his shoulders, _'He is going to spring up off his hands, but where will he go?'_ Shiro abruptly changed his course to close the gap with a more gradual rate while remaining a moving target. As Rin landed on his hands he starts to lean forward then with a crack he shoves off and soared to the wall of the dragon hanger right over Sylvia's head as she ducked.

Shiro's eyes widened, and he barely had time to think at Sylvia, _"Traitor!"_ with a metallic screech a panel flies at the monastery as Rin dives head first at breakneck speed towards his father, who barely manages to get out of the way, just to see Rin's foot snap up, lifting the boy off the ground, and with a flash of intent, spins a kick at his father's head. Shiro barely deflected the strike, only for Rins punch to graze his other cheek. Shiro lunged forward headbutting his son in the gut.

Rin fell to the floor winded but unharmed, while a bruise was already showing on Shiro's cheek where Rin's punch had grazed him. He gingerly felt it. "Warriors, unconventional but extraordinary close combat specialists, the lot of them. Well done, Rin, I'm impressed, I hadn't expected that and couldn't quite piece out your intent. But let's not do that normally, the force you use in combat are often a bit more than you need, and add in the fact that you can never be certain how well your environment can take the abuse, it wouldn't do to rely on it. Not to mention now we have to fix the hanger, and the monastery. Again, I can see the paperwork already," Shiro finished with a whine.

 **Well that's that. More progress, a little more world building, and some more time passed. All in all, not too bad I'd say, got something out fairly quick… I think. So busy it's hard to tell sometimes. Moving on, review responses.**

 **IndigoisBlue: yeah, he kinda is. And the omelet with eggshells was partly inspiration, but I remember in that weird episode that introduced Ukobach the cooking demon(cooking demon. Really? So weird.) Rin had said something about those boxed lunches being salty just like Yukio liked it, so I thought I'd make there be a reason for his distaste for salty food other than preferences.**

 **Zorgon873: interesting theory, might be onto something might not be, only time will tell.**

 **Shiroikage: I'm glad my hodgepodge of ideas are turning out to be interesting, I would properly source them but I think I remember ley lines being a fairly common magic idea, I mentioned My Hero Academia for the basic powers that also cause a bit of recoil. Mana Skin was inspired by Black Clover, and honestly I'm not even sure where I heard Well but that gave me the idea of the intersecting ley lines being areas of highly concentrated magic.**

 **ShadowWolf223: Thank you, and it is always good to see that others enjoy my story, so dig in. Or should I say I hope you enjoyed this chapter since it is at the end of the page? Hmmm… decisions decisions**


	7. Chapter 6

"Speech"

 _Thought_

" _Telepathy"_

' _Familiar bond'_

 **Three years later, Twins age ten.**

As Rin and Yukio stopped doing their daily strength and control exercises, Rin looked up to his father. "Hey, can you teach me how to use a sword?"

Shiro jumped, looking at the boy in shock before frowning in thought. _Hmm…I don't want him to have to fight…but I know that the demons in the area are getting more active. It's only a matter of time before a king comes, and at that point…I can't protect him. Not completely, and just knowing hand to hand and magic won't save him either. Both of them. 'Syl? You awake?'_

' _I am now. What's happening?'_ The dragoness replied over their bond. _'Do I need to leave the hanger to help?'_

Shiro felt a flash of guilt for waking her. He saw Rin snap his fingers in front of his face and struggled not to smile. _'Rin is asking to learn how to use a sword and…I don't know whether I want to let him or not. On the one hand, he will never need to if I have anything to say about it. On the other…that would need a lot of luck.'_

He feels Sylvia's own conflicting emotions about it as she thinks. After a few minutes of contemplation, she tells him, _'we probably should. Let him learn how to use a katana, that way if the worst comes to pass, and he uses it… he will know how to use it. If he starts swinging it like a bat that would be bad.'_

Shiro sighed, agreeing. He looked at Rin. "Very well, on one condition."

Rin rolled his eyes and indicated for Shiro to continue.

"Go ask Yukio if he wants to learn how to use anything." Rin grinned, soon running off to find his brother, and Shiro sighed and placed his head in his hands as he sat down. _'What am I going to do? What if something happens…you know the demons are close to locating him. If it's a king…what do I do?'_

' _Same as always. The best we can. It's all we can do, but…maybe we should write a letter. Just in case the worst comes to pass.'_ Sylvia replied sorrowfully. _'We give the letter to Mephisto, and hope he gives it to the boys if we fall.'_

Shiro shook his head, resigned, _'Odds are that won't happen. Likely not in his plan, and you and I both how he is with his plans. Instead, I will give it to Shura.'_

Shiro sat there in contemplation while he waited for his sons to return. It wasn't long until he heard the door to the hanger bang open, and he looked up at an excited Rin and a nervous Yukio. "So Yukio," he began. "Are there any weapons you want to learn how to use to defend yourself?"

Yukio looked to his brother for reassurance, before he replied, "Um…maybe…I could learn how to shoot?"

Shiro restrained the urge to leap to his feet, and instead shifted and reached out to put a hand on his son's shoulder, looking into his eyes. After a moment Shiro sighed at the hope he saw. "Yukio…that's a bit different than learning to use a sword, so I will need to set some ground rules, you understand?"

Yukio's eyes widened in surprise. "Yes dad. What are they?"

Shiro held up four fingers. "First, you will never practice without any of the priests there. Second, so long as you have a gun in your hand, you will not drop Mana Skin. Thirdly, you will not mention it to anyone outside the monastery. I'm only doing it because I think you can handle it. Lastly, whoever is with you while you practice you _will_ obey instantly and without question."

Yukio nodded rapidly. "Ok dad, I promise."

Shiro looked into his eyes for a couple moments longer to show how serious he is, before getting up. "You both will start next week. We need to get some supplies for it to work. Most swords would not be able to handle more than one or two spars with your strength, and I need to get a training gun for Yukio."

* * *

Mephisto cursed as he finished reading a report tallying the casualties from a demon attack in a small town near Kyoto. He leaned back in his chair thinking. _'That is actually a little bizarre.'_ he leaned forward and skimmed through it again. After a few moments of consideration he started grinning. "Well then, this is an interesting development. Maybe I should keep an eye on this one…hmm." He paused as he thought about it, "Actually it might be about time to step forward in my plans."

The Demon king nodded and started shifting through more files, until the phone started ringing. He looked up at the phone blinking in surprise. After a moment, he looked at the number before picking it up. "Mephisto, did something happen to the boys?"

A slightly staticy voice came through the line, "No, but they have expressed interest in learning how to use weapons. Could you send some wooden warrior sparring swords? And maybe increase the number of exorcists too, the demons are getting more active. I think they are starting to narrow down where we are."

' _No. It's too soon.'_ Mephisto scowled. "Good to know, I'll see what I can do about them. It's unlikely a King would underestimate you while seeking the sons of Satan. So, you want a pair of swords, with a few enchantments so the sheer strength doesn't shatter them. Anything else while I'm playing errand boy?"

A large burst of static and when the line clears, "Maybe a training pistol? I'd get it myself but sorta busy here. There are a lot of kin of insects here."

Mephisto rolled his eyes with a sigh. "Oh fine, I _suppose_ I can do that. So to summarize, sparring swords, pistol and get the entirety of all eight demon kingdoms off your back?"

After a moment, "Okay, forget the pistol, I'll handle it. That is asking for a lot, even from you."

Mephisto smirked at the success of his plan. "Why, thank you Shiro, I mean it's not as if I'm going to do what I can to distract all the kingdoms," he said, voice dripping with sarcasm. He hung up without another word and frowned. "I did not expect that. He is actually going to allow them both to learn…and on top of that…why are all my siblings so bothersome?" Mephisto stood up. "Eins, zwei, drei." With a snap of his fingers he was above the western coast of Australia.

He pursed his lips before summoning a knife. He began to chant in his native tongue, the language of Gahenna, as he slowly drew the knife across his palm, drawing blood. He held it out and squeezed his fist, so his blood would fall to the ground below right as he finished casting his spell.

He fought against the sudden wave of exhaustion that came from such a powerful spell. With a flick of his wrist he warped the fabric of time and space, as had become second nature over the eons, and he was back in his office, and he allowed himself to close his eyes and rest for five minutes. He then sat back up and started filling out paperwork to transfer a large amount of Japan branch teams to Australia for when the requests would start pouring in. "I wish it was unnecessary, but Australia is naturally deadly enough. The people there are strong, they will survive the fallout of such a strong surge of demon activity. It was the only way to distract the other kings from where the twins are…quite unfortunate."

After filling out enough papers to send the teams to Australia, he turned on the intercom, "Get me in touch with the armory, I need a couple things."

After a few minutes an exorcist picked up. "Armory, what is it?" he asked blandly.

"I am in need of a couple wooden swords for warriors in training." Mephisto smirked as the exorcist fumbled with his words. "Don't worry, I know you are often overtaxed, and on top of that have requests that have not been cleared with officers. You aren't in trouble. I am merely doing a favor for a friend, so there's no need to rush. As soon as you can it would be appreciated, but do not rush yourselves. It is going to be a katana."

The exorcist took a deep breath and replied calmly, "Yeah, ok. Understood, we will get to it as soon as possible."

"Much appreciated, now, I'm afraid I have many important things to do so I must bid you farewell." Mephisto hung up the phone and leaned his head back with a small smirk. "Humans, so easily frightened, so weak, yet at the same time, so very very strong. If they band together they are capable of leveling mountains, and taming seas." He shook his head tiredly. "The only weakness of the human race is their physical, and magical weakness. If that was overcome, they could do anything. Either that, or they would wipe themselves off the face of the Earth, or maybe even destroy the Earth itself. I can't wait to find out which it will be."

* * *

 **A month later**

Shiro looked at the package on the porch of the monastery before smiling. Mephisto had kept his word, as the demons had seemingly vanished overnight, and here were the swords. Then he pursed his lips. ' _But at what cost really? All he did was change the focus of demons on a worldwide scale to Australia rather than just distracting one area. He instead brought a different area to a worldwide much demon activity, and the exorcists often don't have time between fights to put out any fires they started in the battle…was it worth it?'_

' _Shut it Shiro, you had no way of knowing how he would have done it, it's foolish to worry about things that can't be changed. We must live in the present, especially in our line of work. Go on, show the boys.'_

Shiro shook his head with a smile. _'Really Syl? Little harsh don't you think?'_

Some amusement drifted over their bond. _'You're not upset, besides, harsh is the only thing that will get through that thick skull of yours.'_

Shiro rolled his eyes and walked inside after picking up the box, "Boys, get down here!"

After a little racket from his sons probably tripping over their own feet in their rush, and running down the stairs. They came to a stop in front of him and looked curiously at the box. "Your swords came in, Yukio, you will need to learn a little too. I won't be able to match Rin's strength to help him learn how to use a sword other than by example."

Rin looked hopefully at his younger brother. Yukio glanced at him in turn as he bit his lip. "If you think I can…"

Shiro nodded. "Ok boys, come outside with me, we need to go over a few points before we get started." The boys obediently followed the paladin into the yard, and watched him open the boxes.

He pulled out a wooden katana with a series of runes running down the side. "Do you see the runes on these swords?" They nodded, and Shiro continued, "These in particular enhance the durability of the object they are applied to, since it was an enchanter who carved them on, with their magic, they actually work. If one of you carved it on a sword it wouldn't work, but since an enchanter placed it, you can push a little mana in it." The sword in Shiro's hand started to glow ever so faintly as the wood of the runes darkened.

"It becomes much more durable, the more mana, the greater the effect, but runes have an upper limit as well." The runes darkened a little more. "If you go beyond the limitations of the rune, in reality nothing particularly bad happens, but it wastes your reserves. But what can be done, depending on your magic, is you could condense an attack through the blade, but these aren't designed to do that. But something to note," he took the hilt in both hands and held it up like a bat as he faced a tree. "The fact that they are more durable doesn't mean immune to damage." Shiro swung it as hard as he could at the tree, the blade bit a few inches deep, and after a few moments of struggling he pried it out, and the sword was dented slightly along the blade.

"If you ever get a metal sword it will be able to survive better, because the enchanters would have worked on it through the entire process, of melting, mixing it to be the proper alloy, forging, and the final enchantments would be made more potent because they would have primed it in the earlier stages." He handed Rin the sword and got the other and handed it to Yukio. "This week, we will work on getting you able to get the proper mana in the swords for these enchantments for an hour each day. And Yukio gets to practice with this." he pulled out a small pistol. "For an hour after that."

 **So, another chapter done, hope you all enjoyed! It was a bit slow at first, took a fair few sessions… then one day I just doubled it, good to see that problem is dealt with. Dunno why I could only get a few paragraphs at a time for a bit there. Anyways still hoping for some teachers to put into the story, and on top of that, we have a winner, everyone congratulate ShadowWolf223, the person who got two elements. And now to the reviews.**

 **ShadowWolf223: Glad you enjoyed.**

 **Raygha Raikouga: as we discussed, I do remember, and to be clear to all who donated any OCs I have a record on a document, as well as the PM conversations you sent them to me saved. There is no need to worry if I forgot about your submissions.**

 **IndigoisBlue: Wow, I am honored to have garnered such a reaction from you. I in fact did not realize I did well with the action scenes, typically what I do is picture it in my mind and slow it down and type out what I "see," if that helps clarify at all. It isn't perfect though, and we all have room to grow. You really think so? Honestly at times I worry I'm putting too much into the worldbuilding at once. I know how bad world building can be done and I really am attempting to avoid that.**

 **Yes. yes. both of them are, even if I might be focusing a bit more on Rin than maybe I should, maybe next chapter I will attempt to enter the mind of Yukio to show him off a little to my readers. I will try to continue living up to your expectations.**


	8. Chapter 7

**How's everyone doing? No one getting the Coronavirus? I hope everyone's doing well. Oh, and everyone, give a round of applause to Indigoisblue. She was nice enough to beta this chapter since Praetor was unable to due to the current state of things.**

"Speech"

 _Thought_

" _Telepathy_

' _Familiar bond'_

 **Six years later twins age 16**

Shiro hissed in pain as he deflected the kick from the massively large ghoul he and Maruta were fighting. The ghoul stumbled before lashing out wildly at Shiro, who was just a little too slow and felt a drain on his reserves as his magic absorbed the shock. As he was flung away the ghoul lunged forward after him, but roared in pain as Maruta spewed flames from his mouth. A flicker of silver-grey of intent among the warped colors. Shiro called out "get back!" only for the ghoul to pulse with magic, emanating a deadly gas that caused the flies formerly buzzing around the animated corpse to decay into nothing before they even hit the ground.

The cloud grew quickly, too quickly for Shiro to escape in time, but he didn't need to. He felt a wave of reassurance across his bond and knew backup had arrived. Right before the gas hit him he felt talons wrap under his arms, as Sylvia yanked him into spectral form with her as she ascended from the gas, while Maruta was snatched by a fire dragon. An insect dragon swooped past high above and an orb of acid fell on the ghoul.

" _Really Shiro? For the Paladin you sure do get bailed out of tight spots an awful lot,"_ Izumi joked at the near death experience _. "One might even think that the fabled mage you are rumored to be is someone else entirely."_

" _Yeah yeah very funny. I wouldn't have been able to recite its fatal verse with just me and Maruta, it's a little strong for that, Maruta wouldn't be able to keep it off me on his own because surprise surprise, it's not arrogant."_

" _Cut the chatter you two, it's an A rank demon, we need to focus."_ Shiro watched from the corner of his eye as Seishiro reached an arm out and materialized an anvil about 55 feet ahead of his silver-blue dragon, who reached out and caught it in his claws as soon as it was fully materialized. After a powerful flap he gained a little altitude as he spun a rapid roll, twisting mid air with a dive before flaring his wings and flying overhead the demon, dropping the anvil as the ghoul raised its arm to block it. With a resounding crack the arm broke and the demon roared in pain and rage. The anvil slowly faded away as the bone visibly moved inside the arm, pulled back into place by the muscle and sinew around it.

Shiro frowns as he watches it put itself back together. ' _It has a regeneration factor, of course we can't get a break.'_ he looks around noting the lack of tall buildings in the area.

Sylvia snarled as she tucked one wing to swerve into a dive to dodge a car thrown by the ghoul. _'What do you expect,'_ she asked amused before sobering _. 'I'm just glad we were able to evacuate the area early on. It is causing a lot of damage, I don't even want to think about how things would be if there were still civilians here.'_

" _We will use strafing runs, me and Sylvia will go first, while it's distracted you are to go in next Sei, Chrono, then maruta while it is slowed I want you and Pyre to hover and let loose continuous fire for a couple seconds."_ Shiro quickly commanded, " _During that time I want Arsenic and Sei if you get the chance to drop acid and explosives on it. Might also want to summon a salamander to add in even more fire. Naoya, Nautilus, you are on standby for when things go wrong."_

" _Such a slave driver, you aren't even doing anything,"_ Sylvia jabbed as she tucked her wings diving towards the rampaging ghoul. When she was fifty feet away she spread her wings and swerved left to go in front of the ghoul. With a hard flap she pulls a sharp one eighty to face the ghoul head on before letting out an ear splitting ethereal screech which blows in windows for blocks.

The ghoul stumbles back eyes wide with terror clouding them as a whistling sound rises over the ruined neighborhood.

' _Now Syl!'_ Shiro urges as she starts twisting to fly away. Just as the ghouls eyes start to clear it gets tackled as the silver-blue Chrono roars in its face. The air seems to slowly ripple as Chrono digs his talons in before leaping off once more taking to the skies. Pyro swoops down and flies past slowly both him and Maruta unleashing a torrent of flames scorching away large swathes of flesh and large globs of acid drop from arsenics jaws landing on the open wounds of the ghoul eating away at the flesh.

A red salamander, five feet long with flames licking at its jaws, falls on the ground and crawls up the ghoul glowing with heat as it bites at the larger demon's leg.

After ten seconds the ghoul lurched, falling over as it roared in pain, already the flesh beginning to regrow, as it emanated more deadly fumes. The salamander's body easily dispatched by the toxins. Nautilus dived and swooped up as she flew past Pyro, the turbulence slowing the fumes so he could turn around and get out despite the volume. Nautilus narrowed her eyes as she quickly judged her distance and speed before twisting her slender neck and spitting a highly pressurized jet of water that punched straight through the ghoul's head and it collapsed.

" _NOW!"_ Shiro called as Sylvia dove before flapping with all her force to drive the majority of the gas away. " _Hurry up and finish it off before it regenerates!"_ All the dragons dive down and start mauling the demon. Seishiro summoned a .50 caliber rifle and started unloading into it, while Maruta focused on using his fire continuously to keep the head from regenerating, and Naoya jumped off nautilus holding knives and started hacking at the body as well at superhuman speeds. After five minutes it stopped regenerating.

Maruta sighed in relief as Nautilus sprayed water on him which burst into steam. "Thanks Nautilus, that regeneration was insane, even with my fire it was growing its head back, I was about to ask Pyro for help."

Naoya laughs, "Someone's been skipping training haven't they? You used to keep your flames hotter than that. Maybe you should get an ether weapon if you are having so much trouble keeping the heat up."

Maruta groaned and Seishiro said "Hey, come on give him some slack Naoya. He and Shiro held the ghoul off for ten minutes on their own, it's to be expected his reserves were low, especially since they were always lower than ours."

Shiro rolled his eyes amused how his team were just in a life and death scenario but were already busy teasing each other like it was nothing. "Lets let them know the demon's been exorcised so people can get back to work."

Shiro pulled out his phone and waited for the mana in the air to stop interfering with the signal. Once functional he dialled the city mayor's number. On the first ring the secretary picks up. "Mayor's office we are not curr-"

"Yeah yeah not currently accepting civilian calls." Shiro interrupted, "Good thing I'm not a civilian then. Shiro Fujimoto, Paladin. The Ghoul near the residential area has been exorcised."

"O-oh," the young man stutters. "My apologies, I'll signal the All Clear right away. Anything else sir?"

"Nope that's it." Shiro hung up with a sigh. Now that that's handled, let's head back to the monastery. I could really use a nap after that."

Izumi laughed slightly hysterically. "Really Shiro? You want to sleep? Right after we beat an A rank demon? Do you even feel fear? None of us are going to be able to stay still for an hour. And we got lucky."

Shiro smirked as he replied, "Not everyone will wet themself at the idea of facing a rat ghoul alone." just then the large bell in the middle of town started tolling.

* * *

Rin paused in his after school workout when he heard the bell. _Looks like the demon lost. Should be an interesting story when I get home._ Without a word he switched the 100 pound dumbbell to his other hand and resumed doing pushups while holding the weight to his chest.

After he was finished, Rin put the weight back and grabbed his two liter bottle of water and drank what was left. He cleaned up what he had used and gathered up his stuff in a bag he slung over his shoulder. As he was walking home he heard a group of boys laughing. There was a twang followed by a meaty thunk. Rin narrowed his eyes and looked in the direction of the sound. He saw his classmates cheering a boy with white hair and a crossbow. Rin glanced where they were looking and his heart sank at the sight before him.

"Those damn birds are everywhere. They shit on everything and no matter how many you kill there's more. Might as well have a little fun with them." the white haired boy loaded another bolt in the crossbow aiming at the pigeon pinned to a tree by the wing.

"HEY" Rin shouted, "Leave them alone."

For a second the boy just stared before grinning and turning the crossbow and launching the bolt at him. Rin just stood there knowing it would miss. The fletching grazed his cheek as it went past, drawing a thin line of red on Rin's cheek. He frowned.

Rin turned pulling the bolt out of the tree behind him, feeling the weight before holding it like a paper airplane. He looked at the white haired boy and drew back his arm and threw it and it speared through his shoe all the way to the fletchings pinning his foot to the ground. Rin started walking towards them and the crew helped their leader away while he threw insults behind his back.

Rin turned to the pigeon feeling great sympathy. He knew it wouldn't survive it's wounds. With a heavy heart he approached the injured animal struggling feebly to get loose. "I'm sorry," he soothingly muttered to the animal. "The pain will soon be gone. After he glanced around to make sure no one could see him he placed a hand on the bird. "Now be at rest. In an instant there was a small flare of azul flames, just enough to put the animal out of its misery without catching anything on fire." Rin closed his eyes for a moment before pulling the bolt out of the corpse's wing, and holding the body. As he pulls it away he lights a much larger flame, cremating the body.

The young boy dusted the ash from his hands and resumed his trek home, wondering what everyone was up to.

 **I must say, I really do hope everyone's feeling well. Anyone got any fun stories about recent events? No need to say if you feel uncomfortable doing so, but we should try to look on the bright side of things. I work at an orchard and food processing plant, so I'm still working and making money. Anyway, to the review responses.**

 **ChaoticMercy: Yukio got his done early in cannon so I thought that would hold true here too. I don't remember if they told us the age, but I just did my own thing here, I admit that. The twins will be very far ahead of most of the class in terms of combat capability. There will be some other capable members, but not many. But don't worry, the class will catch up fairly well.**

 **ShadowWolf223: indeed. Honestly Australia is the place I'm least likely to visit. Those spiders would traumatize me. I'd be fine with everything else, but those terrifying spiders are ridiculous.**

 **Zorgon873: that actually was not my intent. In truth Mephisto was making the best decision he could. Risk losing Rin and Yukio at a young age to Satan, who very well might have brainwashed or simply terrified them into obedience, or distract the demons and send them to a place that is accustomed to highly dangerous situations even without demons. I think Australia might have actually been a bit of a hotspot for demon activity anyway because the danger of the hosts there naturally. I think the demons would be more inclined to possess more dangerous creatures and people if they had the choice.**

 **IndigoisBlue: he honestly is, especially if it is important to his plan. He is a demon after all, even if he is more "benevolent" than most. It is in his nature to cause chaos and destruction and pain.**


End file.
